secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Volpe Rosso
Volpe Rosso is a recurring character who makes her first appearance in the episode "Pilot". Volpe Rosso is portrayed by . Biography Physical Appearance Civilian Attire Volpe Rossi is a medium height girl with long brown hair with dark red highlights, green eyes, and mascara. Volpe wears a brown fedora, a red-orange charm bracelet in the shape of a heart, a red-orange jacket, a long red skirt with golden hearts sewn onto both sides of her skirt, and brown high heel boots. As A Spy Volpe wears an orange masquerade-like mask with black edges, a brown fedora, a red-orange charm bracelet in the shape of a heart, a tangerine jacket with long tangerine pants, a long red skirt with golden hearts sewn onto both sides of her skirt, and brown high heel boots. Personality Volpe, like her namesake suggests is a very skilled liar, a deceitful, proud, and very sneaky girl, with a goal to accomplish even if she has to use her ability of Realistic Illusion Manipulation to do so, even at the expense of her love life which might also have been a lie to begin with. Relationships Skills * Combat Proficiency - * Singing Proficiency - * Realistic Illusion Manipulation - * Flute Playing Prociency - Trivia * Volpe Rosso is the first recurring character to oppose The Federal Organization's females. * Volpe is also the first enemy agent to attempt to form a relationship with the main protagonist. * Volpe will eventually return for her revenge on Eliza Justice and Aurore Beaurialis. * Volpe is Italian for "fox" and Rossi is Italian for "red". * When first introducing the character to the other crew members, the series creator, Christopher Capers-Jones made a lot of fox puns to hint at her debut appearance into the series' first season. * Volpe Rosso's full name translates to"Red Fox" in English from Italian. ** Coincidentally, Volpe is nicknamed "Red Fox" in the series. * In all of the theme songs for Volpe Rosso there is flute music incorporated into the soundtracks representing her signature weapon of choice called Foxtail. * Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * My Brother From Another Motherboard * Give Me An S! Give Me A P! Give Me A Y! * Off The Grid * Photo Bombed * How E Got Her Swag Back * Operation Protect the Queen * Retrieve the Papers! * No Going Back, Part 1 * No Going Back, Part 2 Season 2 * Secret Team Reactivated! * Can You Keep a Secret? * The Love Jinx * E Levels Up * Virtual Insanity * Trust No One * Holly Holly Not So Jolly * Collision Course * Family Feud Part 1 * Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 * The Best Party of the Year * The Beginning of the End * Spooky Stories Part 1 * Spooky Stories Part 2 * Who Is Happy for the Holidays? * Revenge of the Past, Part 1 * Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 * Code Red Part 1 * Code Red Part 2 * Alice and Eliza Undercover, Part 1 * Alice and Eliza Undercover, Part 2 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Friend or Enemy? Part 1 * Friend or Enemy? Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 1 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Agents Category:Agents of Donatello Obscurité